Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New World Order
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New World Order is a two-part TV movie that serves as the mid-season 5 finale of the 2003 TMNT series. Plot The episode begins with the Foot Mystics completing a ritual to revive The Shredder Tengu. The ritual proves to be a success, and The Shredder's dead corpse rises out of his sarcophagus and begins to reform himself. The newly revived Shredder then vows to make the world tremble before him. Elsewhere, Leonardo is having a dream, in which Karai is calling for his help. Leo is about to save her when The Shredder bursts out of the ground, seemingly kills Karai, and turns New York into a nightmarish citadel. Leo wakes up to find that all of the other turtles had the same exact dream of The Shredder conquering New York. Splinter and the Ancient One then deduce that their training with the Ninja Tribunal has connected them all to The Shredder in some way. The Ancient One then informs the turtles that The Shredder has been brought back to life, and that he will try to turn the world into a chaos-filled landscape. Splinter then tells his sons that, inferred from the dream they just had, The Shredder will first go after Karai, so it would be best to warn her. Back in the city, The Shredder prepares to take over it, but the mystics say that The Shredder must first kill Karai, as she had mocked his name by using it for so long. The Shredder then blasts the mystics for telling him what to do, however, he agrees with them and they all proceed further into the city. The Shredder and his mystics enter the streets of New York and begin to cause fear and panic amongst the citizens. The Shredder uses his magic to wreak havoc throughout the city here and there, and he then begins heading towards The Foot Headquarters to kill Karai. The turtles, who also have managed to hit the streets of New York in Donnie's turtle taxi, try their hardest to beat The Shredder to The Foot Headquarters, but their attempt is in vain when The Shredder attempts to crush the turtle taxi with a cement truck. Luckily, the turtles use the taxi's turbo boost to avoid the truck, but end up crashing into a building, causing the taxi to flip upside down. After getting the taxi back on it's wheels, the turtles realize that it's too late to warn Karai, as The Shredder is almost at the building, but they then remember the foot security van parked outside the 2nd time Around Shop, which they could use to contact Karai. Despite their efforts, Karai derisively ignores the turtles' warnings, and claims that she's prepared to fight The Shredder, and that she will hut them down afterward. The turtles then contact Splinter and the Ancient One for advice, and Splinter suggests for them to try and save Karai as they originally planned. Meanwhile, The Shredder and his mystics enter The Foot Headquarters, and are subsequently set upon by a couple dozen Foot Ninjas. After defeating them with ease, The Shredder calls them 'school children'. The Shredder and the mystics then proceed further into the building, only to be confronted by many Shrednauts. Like the foot ninjas, the Shrednauts are easily defeated by The Shredder's evil magic. In the control room, Karai sees what's been done through a security camera and orders one of her men to deploy their strongest forces in an attempt to slow The Shredder down. Karai then makes contact with the mayor, who is questioning her about how much time he can keep the city under control. However, the mayor calms down and trusts Karai with the situation...after she mentions that there will be an additional deposit in the mayor's account. The turtles finally arrive at The Foot Headquarters, only to find the front enterance, as well as several foot ninjas, obliterated. The turtles then hurry inside to save Karai. The Shredder and his mystics enter the top floor, and are suddenly confronted by the four Foot Elite guards. The Shredder defeats all of the elite by using their own weapons as projectiles against them, and he advances even further into the building after doing so. After his victory over the elite, The Shredder is suddenly attacked by a squad of Foot Tech Ninjas using some form of mystical weaponry. While they do manage to slow The Shredder down by binding him in an ectoplasmic prison, The Foot Tech ninjas are defeated when The Shredder breaks free from the ectoplasm and uses his magic to deal the finishing blow against the robotic ninjas. The Shredder then demands for Karai to show herself. Karai then contacts Dr. Chaplin, who is still laying the final touches to his newest mystic weaponry, but she tells him that he and his men are needed to combat The Shredder that instance. Karai then emerges from behind the foot tapestry and prepares to face off with The Shredder, telling him that she hides from nobody. Before Karai or The Shredder can strike at eachother, the turtles enter the top floor, and Donatello tells Karai to run. But then, the Shredder sends his mystics to attack the turtles. The mystics then begin advancing on the turtles. Karai claims that she she is armed with weaponry capable of defeating the Tengu Shredder, while the turtles are about to face off with the Foot Mystics. Karai makes the first strike against The Shredder, with her sword being resistant to his mystic attacks. Meanwhile, the turtles are doing very well in their fight against the mystics---that is until the Earth Mystic covers them all in dirt and hardens it, cutting off any chance of escape for the turtles. The Shredder then momentarily gains the upper hand on Karai by using his magic to pick her up and slam her into a support beam, which knocks off her helmet. Meanwhile, the mystics sarcastically thank the turtles for setting them free, and reveal to the turtles that they are the same creatures that the turtles fought in Return to New York, Part 2, when they ventured into The Utrom Shredder's headquarters to face him. Leonardo then uses his super strength obtained from the Ninja Tribunal to break free from his dirt prison, and breaks the other turtles out as well. Back at the fight between Karai and The Shredder, Karai once again contacts Dr. Chaplin and requests support from him and his men immediately. Chaplin promises he will be there soon, just after he makes a few final modifications to his latest mystical weaponry. Having to wait, Karai is attacked even more by The Shredder, and she is eventually knocked to the ground. When The Shredder is about to move in for the kill, Karai throws a capsule of mysterious light blue liquid at The Shredder, stunning him for a short period of time. Karai gets back up on her feet and takes the advantage in the fight by slashing The Shredder with her sword and knocking him against a wall. The Shredder begs for mercy, but Karai shows none by stabbing him in his armored chest with her sword, causing The Shredder's helmet to fall off. As a last stand tactic, The Shredder uses his magic to disguise himself as The Utrom Shredder, Karai's "father". The Shredder's tactic works, and he quickly gets back up and pulls the sword out of his armored chest, revealing that no damage was done to his chest. The Shredder then uses his magic to transform Karai's sword into a demon serpent. The serpent begins to attack Karai, while The Shredder puts his helmet back on. The serpent moves in for the kill, but before it can devour Karai, Michelangelo uses his super speed obtained from the tribunal to save Karai. Mikey is then blown back to the other side of the room by the Wind Mystic, and the Fire Mystic traps the turtles in a circle of fire. Finally, the Water Mystic creates a wall of ice, blocking the turtles from assisting Karai in any way. Karai continues to avoid the serpent's attacks, while the turtles use their powers obtained from the ninja tribunal to defeat the mystics. The Shredder kicks Karai very hard, and while she's stunned, the serpent wraps itself around her. The Shredder sadistically asks if she would prefer to die by either his 'claws' or the serpent's fangs. When The Shredder strikes at Karai, she manages to duck down, causing The Shredder to kill his own serpent with a slash to the throat, resulting in it's decapitation. The dead serpent's corpse transforms into a broken sword. Karai attempts to attack The Shredder, but he uses his magic to hold Karai in place and strip her of her armor, commenting that she would make a fine slave. The turtles then break through the ice wall and show The Shredder that his mystics have been defeated, and tell him to let Karai go. The Shredder simply utters a laugh, and informs the turtles that the mystics were the weakest of his minions. The Shredder then uses his magic to turn the top floor of The Foot Headquarters into a graveyard. Seconds later, many monstrous creatures and demons (The Shredder's minions from the ancient past) begin to burst out of the ground, and attack the turtles and Karai. Karai finally puts her hatred for the turtles aside temporarily, and they begin to battle The Shredder's minions alongside eachother. At first, the turtles and Karai do well against the creatures---that is until they find out that The Shredder has the power of reviving his minions, thus bringing them back to their undead forms. The turtles and Karai are on the brink of defeat when Dr. Chaplin and a few Foot Ninjas arrive to aid them, using ectoplasmic blasters. The Shredder sends even more minions to attack, but Chaplin's new weapons prove to be highly effective against them, as the weapons cause the minions to disintegrate and be unable to be revived by The Shredder. Karai grabs an ectoplasmic sword form Chaplin and makes her way toward The Shredder, eliminating any creatures in her path. Despite the ectoplasmic weapons being able to put down his minions for good, The Shredder claims that the ectoplasmic weapons won't be nearly enough to stop him. The Shredder then uses his magic to create a sword of his own and he uses it to engage Karai in battle. Karai's ectoplasmic sword proves to actually work against The Shredder, damaging him when he is slashed in the chest by it. However, the effective weapon is destroyed by The Shredder when he easily slashes it in half with his own sword. Karai is then grabbed by a few of The Shredder's minions, and The Shredder prepares to deal the finishing blow to Karai. But, before he can, he gets blasted in the abdomen by Chaplin, creating a massive and gaping hole in his armor. The Shredder laughs, before using his magic to heal his wound, and he slashes Karai in the head with his sword. While not dead, Karai is grievously injured and falls unconscious after taking the damage. After Karai's defeat, The Shredder has all of his minions surround the turtles to cut off any chance of escape. He also has his minions take out the foot ninjas and destroy all of the ectoplasmic weaponry...so the turtles appear to have no chance at all against him. Instead of fighting the minions, the turtles fire four mystical blasts out of their weapons at The Shredder. While this does catch The Shredder off guard, he still manages to block the blasts with his magic. The turtles calm down and focus, creating a mystical shield that protects them from The Shredder's attacks. The magical shield then engulfs the turtles in a yellow light, turning them into dragons. As dragons, the turtles defeat all of The Shredder's minions and prove to be much tougher against The Shredder, since his magic is now nearly useless against the turtles' dragon forms. Outside The Foot Headquarters, hundreds of people are surrounding the building and wonder what is going on up there. A police officer tells everyone to move back and that there is nothing to see there, but that changes when he spots four dragons flying above the building. The mystics finally get back up and rush to aid their master, but they are too late. The turtles blast The Shredder and his mystics with their fire breaths, sending the demons falling through dozens of floors. The turtles are changed back to normal, and tend to the unconscious and seriously injured Karai. The turtles escape via the "turtle-copter" and get Karai to safety. After the turtles leave, The Shredder and his mystics make their way back up to the top floor, only to find that the turtles have fled. The Shredder says that he has no need to kill Karai anymore, and that his next priority will be to remake the world in his own dark image. Back in the "turtle-copter", the turtles look over Karai and wonder what will become of her. Outside, a nasty storm is brewing, possibly foreshadowing what may come in the near future. The Cast *Michael Sinterniklaas as Leonardo *Wayne Grayson as Michelangelo *Sam Regal as Donatello and Dr. Chaplin *John Campbell as Raphael *Darren Dunstan as Splinter *Veronica Taylor as April O'Neil *Marc Thompson as Casey Jones *Karen Neil as Karai *Scottie Ray as Tengu Shredder *Brian Maillard as Wind Mystic and Water Mystic *Sean Schemmel as Metal Mystic, Earth Mystic, and Fire Mystic *David Chen as the Ancient One Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Category:TV Movies Category:Animated